<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Night by AnUnknownForeignBeauty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067452">First Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty'>AnUnknownForeignBeauty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the Epilogue [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ali asks for tips to people, Ali is shy, Empire of gold spoiler, F/M, Nahri is bossy, Not much explicit, Water Magic, Wedding Night, hints - Freeform, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But…”  Ali tried to keep his voice casual, but Nahri didn’t miss the hint of anticipation in his eyes. She remembered all the scandalous advice from the married women earlier, and the anticipation of experimenting them made her feel extremely greedy. She grinned inwardly. Tonight she was set to ruin Alizayd al Qahtani’s innocence.<br/>(Mature content)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the Epilogue [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour later, clad in a cherry nightdress, Nahri was taken to the marriage bed upstairs accompanied by an army of married women from the groom’s family. They kept whispering advice in her ears about how to please her husband tonight, some of them were too extreme to make her blush. Nahri had been married before; she was well acquainted with all the rituals of the marriage bed.  Still tonight, she could not stop wondering about the scandalous advice from the older women, and the hints from the blushing new brides and experiencing them with a man who shared the same passion. She wondered how it would feel to see another person shivering under her touch with the mirrored longing they felt for almost two years.</p><p> </p><p>And she felt one of the virgin brides on their wedding night.</p><p> </p><p>The room was heavily decorated with roses- the walls, the ceilings, even the bedposts were adorned with gorgeous chains of roses. Nahri glanced about her, admiring the beauty of the flowers around her and the crystal-and-silver lamps floating magically above her head. Luxuriating in the comfort of her new home, she tried to believe she was really married to a man she really loved, ready to spend her first night with the person she would finally and gladly called her husband.</p><p> </p><p>The door behind her clicked open, and Nahri turned around to find Alizayd entering into the room. He glanced hesitantly at the door, then at Nahri who was clad in nothing but a flimsy nightdress, gorgeous arms and neck bare. A blush crept to his cheeks, as his eyes kept darting towards the door.  Nahri was sure that Zaynab and her army of friends were waiting just outside their room, waiting to see her little brother being destroyed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Um…” He cleared his throat, still glancing at the door behind them. “Shall I close the door?” He was still trying not to look at her see-through dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, please.” Nahri tried hard to swallow her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Ali closed the door, securing the bolt firmly, and Nahri sat upon a small sofa upholstered in rich gold brocade, feeling as if she were in a dream, as she watched Ali slowly strip off his golden overcoat, and loosened the upper two buttons at his neck. The movement of his well-muscled arms was a sight to see, and Nahri felt a strong urge to trace her fingers along them.</p><p>“So…” Ali was still standing in the middle of the room. “Here we are.” He tried to smile looking at the rose decorations around them, but Nahri could feel his nervousness behind the smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Nahri smiled back, trying to ease his tension. Seven years ago, she was the one in this position; standing in Muntadhir’s bedroom, unsure of what to do. He allowed her to take her time. Now, here in this room, she was one with experience, and she certainly knew the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, sit with me.” She patted the empty space beside her, but when Ali did not move, she stood up and took his hand. She could feel the slight twitching of his fingers when she touched him, and when she looked up to his face, she saw beads of sweats on his forehead.  They settled upon the sofa silently, and Nahri placed her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“We can spend the night like this if you don’t feel ready.” She whispered in his ear. In response, she only heard him taking a sharp breath. “Ali?” She looked up, to find him staring at the floor. She placed a hand along his chin and tilted his head up, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have been studying.” His gaze briefly met her cleavage above the vee of her nightgown before meeting her gaze, blushing deeply.</p><p>“Oh, Ali,” A surge of affection rushed into Nahri’s heart as she gazed into the yellow eyes of her husband and the scroll in his hand. She had a quick glimpse of the notes taken in Ali’s handwriting. “Muntadhir has given me notes.” He twisted the scroll in his fingers, “But I am not sure if I can…”</p><p> </p><p>Nahri tried to imagine the situation- Ali asking for his older brother’s advice about how to please his wife. He was probably dying in shame, but his posture relaxed when Nahri gently patted his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, my friend, there will be no more lies between us.” She gazed into his face and saw him arching one eyebrow. “And I can teach you better than Muntadhir.” She grinned mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>Ali gave her a wide-eyed look, but Nahri was determined. “But…”  Ali tried to keep his voice casual, but Nahri didn’t miss the hint of anticipation in his eyes. She remembered all the scandalous advice from the married women earlier, and the anticipation of experimenting them made her feel extremely greedy. She grinned inwardly. Tonight she was set to ruin Alizayd al Qahtani’s innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” She shook her head, “I will be gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” Ali shook his head nervously, as she moved closer, and placed her finger over the collar of his grey dishdasha, loosening the upper buttons. Ali inhaled sharply as her fingers brushed the scaled hide over his shoulder, and Nahri could feel his pulse quickening under her fingertips. Tiny drops of sweats formed under her fingertips wherever she touched his skin.  “What do you think?” She placed her lips close to his ear and whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…Good…” Ali tried to fix his gaze on her face, leaning his forehead against hers. She could see tiny drops of water forming over his upper lip. Nahri felt a sudden urge to run her tongue over his lip, tasting the salty taste of the single water drop.   The temperature dropped around her a bit more, when she felt his breath brushing her skin, leaving goosebumps wherever they touched.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to go on?” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” His lips were quivering with anticipation, and Nahri closed the gap between them, and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>It was a kiss like none of their earlier ones, not romantic, not gentle. It was a kiss to introduce a virgin to the world of forbidden passions. It was methodical and slow, for she knew where it would end. It was a kiss like the one they shared two years ago, on a fateful night. Ali was confused for a moment and looked into her eyes. She only told him to follow her lead. Her tongue slid across his lips, urging them to part, insisting, and the moment they did, it plunged into his mouth. Ali tensed in her arm, but soon he began to return her kiss with equal passion. Yes, he was naïve, he was inexperienced, but the passion they both felt never felt so much mutual. Nahri slipped her hand under his dishdasha, quickly tearing all the buttons with great urgency. Her hands were soaked as she felt water pouring from every inch of Ali’s skin.</p><p>Together they fell into the bed- scented with rose and cinnamon. She guided his hands around her waist, and slowly he gained more courage to slide them up over her breasts, sliding across her spine.  Nahri felt her body answering to his call as wound her arms around his neck, pressing herself tightly to his hardened thighs. She was breathing as if she were running; her heart was thundering from…Delight. She had never felt like this, she had never hoped to feel like this.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly all the water jars in the room broke apart, spraying water all over them. Nahri felt water pulling around her feet, over her body, soaking her nightdress. It was like standing in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Ali pulled back, and sat up, breathing heavily. Concerned, Nahri looked into his eyes. They were wide with desire and….Fright.  “Ali?” She whispered, looking at her husband with much concern, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“The water…”  He looked at the pool of water at their feet and the ruined bed. “My water magic still sometimes goes out of control when I am…” He stopped and looked at soaked Nahri. “I am sorry…” He shook his head, “I am terribly sorry, that I…” he spoke, still frightened.  </p><p> </p><p>Looking into his innocent eyes, Nahri smiled. “Don’t worry. It is refreshing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Ali looked at her smiling face, utterly dumbfounded “I just drowned our marriage bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you gave me an excellent view of you under your clothes.” Nahri smiled, running her fingers over his soaked clothes, pressing her hand over his heart. His heartbeat felt more dawned, but she could pick up the accelerated beats. “Now….” Blood rushed to her face as she spoke, “stop ruining the mood.”</p><p> </p><p>Ali blinked. His eyes darted over her thin nightgown, now completely soaked. His eyes lingered over her breast a bit longer, then smiling sheepishly, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you need to apologize thoroughly, my friend.” Nahri caught him by the collar and pulled him into another kiss. She pinned him down to the bed and kissed him thoroughly, and Nahri felt grinning against her lips.  “Does it suffice as an apology?” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Nahri gazed into his eyes which trailed down all over her soaked body, admiring her, worshipping her. “Never enough. Now shut up.” She scolded coyly; her fingers were playing with the rest of the buttons of Ali’s robe. She undid them quickly and placed her small hand upon his chest. She felt his heart racing under her palm when she kissed his chest, tearing a sobbing moan from his throat.  </p><p>Ali tried to follow her lead. He kissed her temple, her eyes, and her cheek, then he nuzzled her neck, she chuckled with throaty delight and desire as he touched his tongue to her sensitive ear and she pressed her body close to his. His tongue plunged into it and she moaned with sweet desire, her nails biting into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>They only surfaced for air and smiled at each other guiltily. “I can’t believe it.” Nahri whispered as she guided his hand to the laces of her nightgown, letting him pulling it down to her waist, “You’re good for a beginner.” Nahri smirked, “I guess you were studying really hard. Besides your older brother, who else you asked?”</p><p> </p><p>“I read that…I mean…that…Sobek gave me some tips too,” Ali replied, blushing furiously.</p><p> </p><p> “Really.” Nahri threw her head back in laughter, as she kissed him again, “Ali, I can’t believe you asked a crocodile.”</p><p>“I really wanted to be thorough.” Ali gasped as Nahri sliding along the curve of his neck; Ali’s back arched with pleasure. “Show me what else tips your guide gave you.” She whispered in his ear, her breath tickling the hair at his nape.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask too much,” Ali replied shyly, but he grew brave to kiss her other than her lips and wrist. He kissed the hollow of her throat, her bare collar with his eyes full of admiration. “Sobek tried to be more detailed, recalling his experience with his various brides. He tried to draw into detail.” He whispered, rather shamefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ali.” She sighed, pulling him closer.  And when he moved lower, kissing her breasts, Nahri wanted to die. Her hands tangled in the hair at his nape, holding him closer to her breast, and, she gasped with pleasure, her whole body twisting against his. He trailed kisses along her flat stomach, his hands gliding ceaselessly up and down her sides and breasts and hips, and when he finally lifted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I am doing right?” Ali gazed into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is more right in my life,” Nahri admitted. She had lain with men before but nobody made her feel like this. Her answer made him grin brightly, yellow eyes glittering in the dim light of the room, and he kissed her again. “Good or bad?” he whispered against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Dazed with pleasure and wonder, Nahri gazed into his gold eyes, and whispered back, “Good, very good, my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” A satisfied grin crossed his lips when he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. “I love you, Nahri.” He whispered in Arabic. It was all the turn-on Nahri needed.</p><p> </p><p>Driven by pure affection she kissed him with unrestrained ardor, curving her hand around his nape, her tongue sliding along the crease between his lips.  She drifted lower, kissing every scar, every muscle of his abdomen. “My God!” Ali moaned clutching her tightly as she pulled down the rest of their garments and undergarments, and rested her hand over his manhood.</p><p> </p><p>Ali tensed under her touch, and Nahri abruptly looked up. “Do you want me to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>The bedsheet under them was soaked, the floor was now under ankle-deep water. Nahri smelt the salty air blowing across the room, and a pair of yellow eyes gazing at her, full of love and admiration.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Ali locked his eyes into hers, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you.” She whispered back shakily and finally, both of them succumbed to their desire.</p><p>  </p><p>A gentle breeze began to blow and Nahri could taste the rain in the air. She held Ali for support, the universe exploded in a burst of pleasure that tore a sobbing moan from her, and she felt his life pumping into her, her body shuddering again and again with the force of the explosion, her hand tightening.</p><p> </p><p>A blast of wind blew, blowing out all the lamps in the room. Drops of cold water began to pour all over them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I just made it rain.” Ali smiled guiltily against her lips.</p><p>“Let it rain.” Nahri held him close through soaked bodies and bedsheets.</p><p> </p><p>So after, they laid there together under blankets, ignoring the water dripping all over them. She looked at their hands joined over the pillow, and the memory of their passionate lovemaking made her blush.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t let go of this hand again. She would never let this hand again. Filled with a feeling that was part joy, part awe, and part reverence, she gazed up down at the man who had just sent her to unparalleled heights of desire and unequaled depths of satisfaction. “Ali.,” she whispered, her voice was shaky with the passion they just shared. </p><p>Ali’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. Nahri’s heart constricted with the emotion when the black of her eyes met his golden. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she didn’t. Instead, she snuggled close to him and rested her head on his bare chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kuddos will bring joy to this writer.<br/>Written in a bit haste, not my best. But I am not going more into detail.<br/>English is not my first language, so consider my errors nicely</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>